Bungo Stray Dogs Season 1 Brave Adventurers Style
by David Ishihara
Summary: Our heroes take a trip to Yokohama for the second clue, only to find themselves in a city of powerful ability users. Forced to cooperate with a rival agency, our heroes will have to navigate this city and its dangers, along with any Flux Family members along the way.
1. Fortune Is Unpredictable and Mutable

"Yokohama… *sigh* I never imagined I'd end up coming down here." David said.

"Man, you really don't like this place do you?" Ace asked.

"It's not the city itself, it's a great place. But I know what the agency is like. Osamu Dazai, the guy who runs the place, he is as sharp as a tack, but he hides it under his friendly demeanor. So, we can be in good hands if Emi hooked us up. His guys on the other hand, yeesh… They'd say anything just to take a jab at us. And considering that the Tokyo Digitalization happened not too long ago…" David started.

"Yeah...they could take the chance to get a lot in." Gajeel said.

"So they basically like to snoop in on others private businesses that don't involve them. Got it. Now I understand why your agency is rivals with theirs." Ace said.

"And also why he doesn't like coming here, now that I realize it." Alphamon said.

"Ummm...does a barrel floating down the river normally have legs sticking out?" Saaya asked.

"Oh my god. That's not a barrel! That's a guy!" Usopp said.

"And he's not the only one." Spade said pointing to a boy with light gray hair swimming out to save him.

"We better touch down to check on them." Miles said as they touched down near the river just as the boy dragged out a man with brown hair.

"Whoa! Dude, you okay? We saw you floating down the river." Hope said.

"I made it...DAMN!" the man with brown hair said.

"Huh?" Saki asked.

"So...was it you guys who interrupted my submersion?" he asked.

"At it again, aren't you Dazai?" David asked.

"At it again? Wait, submersion?" Jude said.

"Yes. I was trying to kill myself." Dazai said.

"So he's a suicide freak." Kagura said.

"Sure. And I think everything was going so swimmingly until you guys and him...ruined my day." Dazai said.

"Is he always this cuckoo, David?" Simon asked.

"Unfortunately…" David said.

"Are we...being lectured?" the boy said.

"However its not all your faults. My goal is to commit a clean suicide without burdening anyone and I did trouble you so I failed and apologize for troubling you all." Dazai said. "Is there any way to make it up to you all?" he asked before they heard the boy's stomach growling. "Are you perhaps...hungry?"

"Well...the truth is I haven't eaten in several days." the boy said.

"What's your name?" Ace asked.

"I'm Atsushi Nakajima. It's nice to meet you all." the boy said. "And maybe you could…"

"As much as I would like to pay you back...I'm afraid the river has made off with my wallet." Dazai said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you something to eat." Roy said.

"Hey you blockhead!" a voice shouted as they looked across the river to a man with blond hair done in a ponytail as he wore glasses.

"Oh hey! Nice work, Kunikida!" Dazai said.

"Nice work? Don't give me that, you idiot! You have any idea how far you throw off my schedule with your shenanigans?!" he said.

"I see you haven't changed, Kunikida." David said.

"Wait is that...Ishihara? It's been too long...wait...you aren't on the schedule!" Kunikida said.

"We came here because we were looking for clues that lead to a certain...person." David said.

"You're talking about the Flux Inheritance right? Everyone and their mother's been going nonstop about it since the old man showed that video." Kunikida said.

"That much of a frenzy, huh?" Kurochi asked.

"Eh, that's not important right now. We'll have Kunikida treat our new friend to something." Dazai said.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Kunikida shouted.

"So...what would you like?" Dazai asked.

"Well...if it's not too much trouble...I'd really like some tea on rice." Atsushi said.

"Chazuke huh? An interesting choice." Aya said.

"Very well. We'll have Kunikida treat you all to some rice and 30 large bowls of tea on rice for Atsushi." Dazai said.

"Hey! Don't get generous with my money, Dazai!" Kunikida shouted.

"Like an old married couple, those two." SE observed.

It was later that the group got acquainted at a nearby tea house.

"You really are a pain Dazai. Who the heck goes 'wow, that's a nice river' and jumps right on in?" Kunikida said. "Now we're late and have to revise our whole schedule."

"Wow...this guy really likes his schedules. He should ditch them." Akane said.

"Excuse me? This is more than just some day planner. This is an ideal. This is my soul guide in life and nowhere in it is it written that my co-worker is some suicidal maniac." Kunikida said.

"Well, look on the bright side." Eddy said. "At least he didn't finish drowning."

"Wait, you mean he's done this before?" Jexi asked David.

"Pretty much every chance he could get. But they always fail one way or another." David said.

"Wait, so why isn't he on, you know, suicide watch?" Mark asked. "After multiple attempts, I'd probably try and look out for the man's well-being."

"Wow...that's a nice looking support beam." Dazai said.

"Oh no you don't!" Mark said, quickly grabbing Dazai by the back of his shirt. "You stay right here, buddy!"

"I'm not thinking about that. I'm thinking of the Hanging Health technique." Dazai said.

"The what?" Sunset asked.

"Come on. It's great for releasing shoulder tension and back pain." Dazai said.

"Wow. That would be perfect for me." Kunikida said writing it down.

"I'm messing with you." Dazai said before Kunikida broke his pen and started throttling Dazai.

"...I say we just let 'em work it out." Emo said flatly.

"By the way, how're you feeling, Atsushi?" Ace asked.

"I'm great. Thank you." Atsushi said. "I haven't eaten much since I got here from the orphanage."

"An orphanage?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Atsushi said. "I was kicked out and haven't eaten much since."

"Hmm. By the way...why were you here anyway?" Mayumi asked Dazai and Kunikida.

"Right. We're doing a job for the government. We're looking for a tiger." Kunikida said.

"A tiger? They don't normally run wild in a city. Why would a tiger be here?" Mari asked.

"Who knows. It's a ferocious maneater that appeared in the city about 2 weeks ago." Dazai said.

"What's it look like? Like a normal tiger, or is it like...I don't know, a magic tiger?" ZS asked.

"It's a tiger. It's ransacked warehouses, killed farm animals and caused trouble." Dazai said before Atsushi looked startled.

"Uh...I just realized. I have to go." Atsushi said crawling away.

"Atsushi, what's wrong?" Ace asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't try. There's no way any of you can stop that animal." Atsushi said. "It's after me. It almost killed me. I have to get out of here. Just let me go!"

"Atsushi, just calm down. We'll get this whole thing sorted out." David said.

'See...it's the reason I was out here. It kept attacking my orphanage. It ruined our garden, destroyed our chicken coop and emptied our food warehouses. No one died but they were already on a tight budget. I was expelled so they'd have one less mouth to feed." Atsushi said. "But since coming here, I kept seeing it. I know it followed me here."

"Okay, first off, that's horrible and our hearts go out to you." Eddy said. "And second, don't worry. We've handled much worse than some big cat. We can take it, right guys?" he said.

"Hmm. That so. Then congratulations guys. You just signed yourselves on as tiger bait." Dazai said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we - wait, signed on as what now?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, and we'll need Atsushi too." Dazai said. "Kunikida...take this note to the agency president. I'll explain it all when you get back."

"Look. None of us are going to be bait for…" Vector said.

"There's a reward you know." Dazai said.

"I'm not nervous about being bait. But cases like this are usually out of our jurisdiction." David said.

"Hold it...just curious...how much we…" Vector said before seeing the reward. "Wowee!" he said. "We are so in!"

"Looks like we don't have a choice now." Sectonia said.

"Looks like it. We're going on a little hunt." David said.

It was later in the night they set up near a warehouse where Atsushi, Dazai, David, Ace, Jexi, Mark, Vector and Eddy waited inside.

"Hey...how can you read in the dark like this?" Jexi asked.

"I have excellent night vision. Besides, I've read it before." Dazai said holding a book titled 'A Complete Guide to Suicide'.

"Remind me to confiscate that book later." Mark whispered to David.

"Don't bother, he's got hundreds of those." David whispered back.

"So...are you sure the tiger will find me here?" Atsushi asked.

"I'm certain it will. But don't worry. When it appears, it'll be no match for us." Dazai said.

"I admire the confidence you all have. In fact I'm kind of jealous. They called me a good for nothing at the orphanage as far as I can remember. Now I have no clue where I'll go from here. No one would mind if I died in a ditch somewhere and not be remembered." Atsushi said. "Maybe I won't mind being eaten by a tiger."

"Don't say that!" David said. "You may not realize this now, but someone like you still has so much to live for. You just need to learn to forge your own path."

"No one in this world is meant to be alone. That's the truth." Jexi said.

"They're right, even though we've just met you today, I see you as a little brother to us." Ace said.

"Thanks. Maybe the tiger won't come." Atsushi said.

"Oh he'll be coming very soon." Dazai said as they heard a pipe fall over.

"Ah! It's the tiger!" Atsushi said.

"No. Just the wind blowing a pipe over." Dazai said.

"No. It's the tiger! It's come to eat me and…" Atsushi said.

"Calm down. Listen, tigers just don't appear out of nowhere." Dazai said.

"The crazy guys' right, buddy." Eddy said. "If a tiger just jumped out from thin air, then I'm a monkey's uncle!"

"But how can you…" Atsushi said.

"Because your story makes no sense. Expelling one kid wouldn't affect their situation. They would have to send half their children to another orphanage. Think about it. You came to the city two weeks ago, the tiger was there two weeks ago. See, many people across the worlds have strange and unusual abilities." Dazai said as a blue moon shined down as Atsushi started to change before their eyes.

"What's going on with Atsushi?" Ace asked in concern.

"Simple. We didn't even need this stakeout. The White Tiger that Atsushi keeps going on about...is himself." David said.

"What?!" Ace said.

Atsushi now stood there as a large white tiger as he pounced and swiped a claw at them.

David managed to block it with his blade. "This is not good. Because he was unaware of this ability all this time, he has no control of his power."

"You are right. This is the equivalent of being trapped in a cage with a wild beast. Now that I think of it, this wouldn't be a bad way to go...being eaten by a tiger." Dazai said.

"...If we get out of this, you and I are going to have a serious talk." Mark said.

"However...even that isn't enough to stop me." Dazai said as energy gathered around his hand. "My ability! No Longer Human!" he said striking his palm against Atsushi. "I can reverse the ability of another person just by touching them." he said reverting Atsushi to normal.

"I got ya." Ace said catching him.

"There you are, Dazai!" Kunikida said running in.

"We caught our predator. He's right here." Dazai said pointing to Atsushi. "He can change into a deadly tiger."

"The kid? Seriously?" Kunikida said. "If you had the situation handled, why did you make me bring agents not involved with this case? This one's on you."

Behind him were three other people, two men, and one woman.

"Please don't tell me there are no casualties. Talk about boring." the woman said.

Yosano Akiki

Ability: Thou Shalt Not Die

"You've gotten better at solving cases Dazai...but, my logical skills will solve the big cases." said a boy dressed in detective wear.

Edogawa Ranpo

Ability: Super-Deduction

"He's not dead. What are we going to do with him? He didn't know about this, did he?" said a boy in country wear.

Miyazawa Kenji

Ability: Undefeated By The Rain

"Apparently. Or so it seems. So now what Dazai?" Kunikida asked. "He's been designated a security threat."

Kunikida Doppo

Ability: Doppo Poet

"I've already made my decision. He'll be one of us." Dazai said. "Up Atsushi!"

"Huh?" Atsushi said. "What's going on?"

"He doesn't remember. Hmm. Looks like he didn't change all the way back." Jexi said.

"Huh?" Atsushi said looking at his right hand which was still a tiger claw.

"Stay calm, Atsushi. Dazai can help undo it, besides it's so fluffy." Ace said.

"What?!" Atsushi said freaking out at the fact that his arm was unchanged.

Atsushi Nakajima

Ability: Beast Beneath the Moonlight

"Atsushi Nakajima!" Dazai said shocking him out of it. "From this point onward...you'll be one of us. A member of the Armed Detective Agency."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, he hasn't gained control of his power yet." David said.

"Okay. Then you'll be his supervisor then." Dazai said.

"You serious?" David asked. "No wait, don't answer. I know you well enough to know that you are."

"I forgot how hard it was to try and get Dazai to change his mind about something." Jesse said.

"Well, then there's only one thing to say." Mark said, looking straight at Dazai. "When do we start?"


	2. A Certain Bomb

"Well...this is it. Atsushi's first day at work. Think he'll do okay? I mean, he doesn't have much control of his power." Jexi said.

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Leonora said.

"He's got me to look after him if anything happens." David said. "I don't know how I got roped into this."

"You mentioned him not having control and Dazai roped you in." Nekomaru said.

"Yeah. Me and my big mouth...again." David said.

"Dazai doesn't seem like a bad guy. Despite his...hobby." Ulrich said.

"I don't know if 'that' should even be considered a hobby." Ruenheid sweatdropped.

"It shouldn't." Mark said. "Actually, where is Dazai right now?"

"Hmm. I'm getting a call from him." Jexi said. "Hello?"

"Hey. My new pals. So listen...I need your help with something." Dazai said as they and Atsushi stood before Dazai stuck in a barrel.

"You've got to be kidding me. Again?" Kokoro asked.

"He's not gonna learn from this if we help him. Not that it matters either way." Saki said pulling him out of the barrel with ease.

"Thank you. I heard about this method of suicide where you stuff yourself in an oil drum. But I ended up getting stuck and suffering. Not for me." Dazai said.

"For Pete's sake Dazai, WHY do you keep doing this?" Mark asked. "...Seriously, do you want to talk about it? Cause I'll listen."

"That depends, you wanna help me do it?" Dazai asked.

"No!" Mark said. "I don't want to kill you! That's paramount to murder, man! Plus, I'd rather not see you die, considering we're acquaintances now."

"Does this guy always talk in monologues?" Dazai asked.

"Unfortunately…" David said.

"Okay, moving on!" Mark said quickly.

"Right. We're getting Atsushi a job today. And you have me, the charming and number one member of the group." Dazai said.

"There you are you bandage-wasting maniac!" Kunikida shouted running towards them.

"What's going on here, Kunikida?" Ross asked.

"Huh? Oh right. I wasted a minute with this idiot. We gotta get to the agency. A guy there's taken a hostage and threatened to blow our office up." Kunikida said.

"Are you serious? That's not good. We need to get over there." Alphamon said.

"Are you sure? I mean, considering what happened in Tokyo not too long ago, I don't think you guys will be getting good reception from them." Sachiko said.

"We know, but it's all the more reason to redeem ourselves in their eyes." Kentaurosmon said.

"Plus we can't just let innocent people get killed in something they have nothing to do with." Hope said.

"Then we should get going then. It's a hostage situation, so we should get moving." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, let's go." Aluche said.

They arrived at the building where a young man holding a detonator and a young girl tied up before him. "I'm done messing around. Get me the president!" he ordered.

"Not good. I know that type of bomb. He sets it off, it'll destroy this whole floor." Mukuro said.

"And who's the girl?" Sanji asked.

"Her name's Naomi. She's an office worker." Kunikida said.

"Well get him this president then?" Luffy asked.

"We can't get the boss involved. And as luck would have it, he's out on a business trip." Kunikida said.

"We'll need to distract him, get him away from that bomb." David said.

"Okay, how? He looks like he could flip out at any moment." Scarlet said.

"We'll send someone to try and negotiate." Jexi said.

"Maybe I could try to calm him down first?" Azura said.

"Normally that would be a good idea but...considering he's on edge, he might overreact and detonate the bomb." Shuichi said.

"Atsushi, why don't you give it a try?" Ace said. "Don't worry, we'll jump in if things get out of hand."

"Somehow… I don't think that will be necessary. Just this feeling I've got…" David said.

"Right. We'll make Atsushi look like a worthless human being. Here's some props." Dazai said giving Atsushi some newspapers. "Now out you go." he said pushing him into the open.

"Man, this guy is almost as bad as Jade." Luke said with an indifferent expression.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" the guy asked.

"Uh...I don't work here! Just a...normal paper boy?" Atsushi said.

"David, get ready to use Zone Speed." Mark whispered.

"Hmm. I don't think that's going to be necessary." Mukuro said as they witnessed Atsushi explaining his life to the guy.

"So...let's go and look for jobs together, huh?" Atsushi said making the guy uneasy.

"Now, Kunikida!" Dazai said.

"Right! Doppo Poet! Wiregun!" Kunikida said ripping out a page from his book as the page turned into a wire gun as he snatched the detonator away.

"Not bad. One man down." Dazai said.

"One man down? I did all the work!" Kunikida said.

"Hey, you should really not be so neurotic. I hear it accelerates your age." Dazai said.

"Really? I'll write it down then." Kunikida said.

"Messing with you." Dazai said making him snap his pen as he kicked Dazai.

"Ha!" the bomber said grabbing the detonator. "People with supernatural powers...aren't so right in the head." he said pressing the detonator.

"Crap. 30 seconds!" Atsushi said. "Here goes...goodbye guys!" he said landing on top of the bomb.

"Atsushi, no!" Mark cried, running towards the boy.

However, once the timer hit zero, nothing happened at all.

"Huh?" Atsushi said.

"Wow, I knew the kid was stupid but not crazy." Kunikida said.

"He has the potential to become a suicidal maniac. Agree, Tanizaki?" Dazai asked the bomber.

"Wait...what?" Jexi said.

"Big brother!" Naomi said grabbing onto Tanizaki.

Tanizaki Junichirou

Ability: Light Snow

"Wait...what's going on here?" Nami asked.

"It was all just a test for Atsushi." David said.

"Yes. It seems your senses have not dulled, Ishihara." a voice said as stepping out was a man in green robes.

"Mr. President!" Petra said.

"You guys know him?" Cia asked.

"Yep. This is the President of the Armed Detective Agency. Yukichi Fukuzawa." David said.

"Really?" Mark said before walking up to the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." he greeted, bowing politely.

"So this was all a test?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. He was designated a threat so I had Dazai put this together so I could judge for myself." Yukichi said.

"And...what's the verdict?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. I'll let Dazai decide that." Yukichi said walking off.

"Well...that means you're in." Dazai said.

"Welcome." Tanizaki said.

"And don't back out cause you are still wanted as a tiger." Dazai said.

"So I'm stuck here. Just great." Atsushi said.

"Hey don't worry, you've got us." Ace said. "And we'll help control that power in no time." he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Like it or not...you're stuck with us for the time being. And right now...we're private detectives." Vector said.


	3. Yokohama Gangster Paradise

"Once again, I really can't apologize enough to you all! I know it was for a test but I still feel bad about how I treated you all." Tanizaki said.

"Tanizaki, relax. We understand. If anything, your act was pretty convincing." David said.

"Yeah, we can understand if you wanted to keep up the act." Gemini said.

"Now listen all of you, you are for the time being working for the agency so you have to be respectable like us. Right, Dazai?" Kunikida asked.

"I never noticed how soft your hands have gotten. Would you please strangle me with them?" Dazai asked Rachel.

"(Zat's vat's going to happen if he keeps zat up…)" Rachel thought.

"Oh if you want someone's hands...I'll gladly break your neck!" Kunikida shouted.

"Hey uh...just curious but...what did you two do before the agency?" Atsushi asked them.

"Go ahead. Guess. It's a game we play a lot. Guess what sort of job we had before the agency." Dazai said.

"Oh fun. Hmm. Well...for Tanizaki...he's a student." Rainbow said.

"Nice. In one go." Tanizaki said.

"But that was easy. Now, what do you think Kunikida was before this?" Dazai asked.

"Hmm… Well, he is rather organized and punctual with the rules, so… I'd say he was a professor." David said.

"Pretty close. He was a public school teacher and he taught mathematics." Dazai said.

"It was another life. I don't even want to think about it." Kunikida said.

"Now...what about me?" Dazai said.

"Hmmm...actually I can't figure you out." Jexi said.

"Don't bother. No one knows. It's a mystery to all of us." Kunikida said.

"The person who guesses it right gets a big reward." Tanizaki said.

"Reward?!" Vector and Eddy said.

"Yes, and since no one's guessed it right, it's just skyrocketed." Dazai said.

"I'm guessing you're someone with a checkered past?" Ace asked.

"Not giving clues to vague hints like that." Dazai said.

"So...this reward...how much?" Vector asked.

"About...700 million yen." Dazai said.

"Okay...here goes. Uh...stock broker!" Vector said.

"Incorrect." Dazai said.

"Doctor?" Chopper asked.

"Not close." Dazai said.

"Model?" Rarity asked.

"No...but I find that flattering." Dazai said.

"I bet he just did nothing." Akane said.

"Not true. I would never lie about something like this." Dazai said.

"You just don't want anyone to find out about your previous life." Colonel Curtiss said as he pushed up his glasses. '(Though I can't read much into this man either.)"

"Hmm? Hello, this is Junichirou." Tanizaki said. "Okay. We got a job."

"Well...guess the guessing game will wait for another day." Dazai said.

"(Hmm… This job wouldn't be about him, would it? I've got this feeling…)" David thought.

"Something on your mind?" Spade whispered.

"No, it's not important." David said.

They arrived at the agency where a woman waited.

"So you want us to do an investigation but investigate what?" Tanizaki asked.

"Hmm...you have such wonderful looks. Perhaps...would you join me in a double suicide?" Dazai asked before Kunikida dragged him away.

"Excuse us." Kunikida said going into the next room with him.

"Sorry about that. It's kind of a thing that happens here, I realize." David said.

"What kind of request do you plan to give us, ma'am?" Alphamon asked.

"There's recently been some seedy individuals seen behind the building where I work. They wear ragged clothing and speak in a foreign language but none of us can identify it." she said.

"Smugglers it sounds like." Iida said.

"Seems like it. We should check it out." David said.

As the group got themselves ready to stake out various parts of the port.

"Hold on. I wasn't about to let you guys go before giving some advice. Now, while at the port...if you see this guy...run." Kunikida said showing a photo of a man in black.

"Okay but...who is he?" Jexi asked.

"A mafioso." Dazai said.

"(It looks like he hasn't changed either… I hope we don't run into him.)" David thought.

"Wait, mafioso?" Hope said.

"Yes. He's with a mafia group that works in the port. Coincidentally they're known as the Port Mafia. And this man like us is an ability user. But his is built for bloodshed." Kunikida said.

"Thanks for the tip." Ace said.

"Dave, are you okay? Something about him seems to rattle you." Gallantmon said.

"Sorry. I'll tell you about it later." David said.

"So...what's this guys name?" Hope asked.

"Akutagawa." Kunikida said.

"I know that face pretty well. He is the one person I didn't want to run into coming back here. His name is Ryunosuke Akutagawa." David said.

Later on the streets…

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for all this." Atsushi said. "This talk about the mafia and how dangerous they are…"

"Yeah, especially Ryunosuke. That guy is as savage as they come." David said.

"Don't worry, we got your back in case things go awry." Ace said to Atsushi.

"So, what exactly is the history between you two, anyway?" Magnamon asked.

"As I mentioned before, my agency is based in Tokyo. So under normal circumstances, cases that take place here in Yokohama are out of our jurisdiction." David said. "But on occasion, Dazai calls some of us down here to handle tough cases that they can't handle themselves. During one of those cases, my assignment was to hunt down this group of demons that scattered into the alleyways. As I have dispatched them, that was when I sensed something that reeked of bloodlust."

"That something was Ryunosuke, wasn't it?" Hope asked.

"Exactly. Before I had a chance to speak, he lunged and attacked me." David said.

"But you're here now so you must have gotten away from him." Dan said.

"It wasn't easy, but yes. I did. Ryunosuke would hunt down anyone he senses incredible power from. He's kind of like Cheetah...except much less restrained." David said.

"The type of person who fights until his prey is dead, right." Hisui said.

"Got it in one. Though I sometimes wonder if part of me has that kind of instinct lurking inside as well." David said.

"But doesn't it only show up when fighting demons?" Simon asked.

"Or when he's playing tennis." Emo joked.

"It's happened with a few other people too, like Melchior and Snake Charmer." David said. "Whenever I'm fighting someone that I just can't forgive under any circumstances… Something inside me just snaps. And I fear that one day, it's going to lead to my friends getting hurt, or even worse, killed, without realizing it, so I try to keep it under wraps."

"There's no way we'd let that happen." Jexi said.

"Yeah, I have the same problem." Mark said. "It's not easy to live with but...I've learned to accept it."

"Whatever problems you have, David, we can help you face them together. We're friends and comrades after all." Ace said.

"Okay...we're here." the woman said as she lead them to a dead end.

"Uh...you sure this is the right place Miss…" Vector asked.

"Higuchi." the woman said.

"This doesn't seem like a place smugglers would hang out. They always have an escape route open. This is just some place you would trap someone." Fuyuhiko said.

"I know." the woman said doing her hair in a bun. "I have them, Mr. Akutagawa." she said on a phone.

"Akutagawa?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"It's a setup… she offered up the job to lure us right into a trap." Peko said.

"We need to get out of here." Atsushi said.

"No...you won't." Higuchi said drawing two machine guns and started firing at them.

"Scutum Union!" Shanoa called, forming a shield in front of them.

"Thanks Shano…" Hope said before seeing Naomi had blocked the shots meant for Tanizaki.

"Naomi!" Tanizaki called. "Oh god… oh god!"

"Medic! Somebody call a doctor!" Chopper said.

"You're a doctor, Chopper!" Hope said.

"Oh right." Chopper said.

"No one does that to my sister! Light Snow!" Tanizaki said as the area became digital like. "With my ability, I can turn the area into a digital area." he said vanishing before their eyes as he appeared behind Higuchi and started to strangle her. "No one gets away with...gah!" he said before being struck by something as he fell with the man in black standing at the entrance of the alley.

"Death does not discriminate against those who fear it and those who seek it. Do you not agree? It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Akutagawa. Like this woman, I'm one of the Port Mafia's dogs." Akutagawa said.

"Ryunosuke Akutagawa. Still picking off souls that come by here, I see." David said.

"So you were here too." Akutagawa said.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I was…" Higuchi said before he slapped her.

"You idiot. The orders were to capture the weretiger alive. Yet here you are gunning everything down." Akutagawa said.

"Wait...you mean...this was all for me?" Atsushi said in shock.

"Indeed. And those two...this is for your karma. Your presence will only cause misfortune." Akutagawa said.

"I get that quite a lot lately. This isn't going to end without a fight, is it?" David asked.

"Hmm. Rashoumon!" Akutagawa said as a black mass struck the ground near them. "Naturally I missed on purpose but if you resist me, I will take the weretiger's leg."

"Seems you were right about this guy, David. His aura is screaming with rage and bloodlust. He will definitely try to kill us if we try to run." Jexi said.

"Please...run away...all of you." Tanizaki said weakly.

"No way. We're not running. Not from this one." Sachiko said.

"Yes. We need to...save them!" Atsushi said running past Akutagawa and grabbed one of the dropped machine guns and fired at him. However, he was shocked to see nothing hit him.

"Sorry but that won't work. My Rashoumon devoured the space your bullets had to travel." Akutagawa said. "Now...to keep my promise." he said as his ability chopped off Atsushi's leg causing him to fall in pain.

"Sorry, Akutagawa… But that kind of tactic won't work on him." David said.

"What's that?" Akutagawa said before Atsushi lunged to the wall as his missing leg grew back.

"His missing leg regenerated!" Higuchi said.

"You see. Atsushi doesn't have any ordinary ability." David said.

Atsushi then transformed into a tiger as he lunged at Akutagawa and tossed him into a wall.

"Akutagawa!" Higuchi said as she fired at Atsushi only for the bullets to have no effect.

"Wow! He's indestructible!" Usopp said as Atsushi pounced on Higuchi.

"Not invincible, however." Akutagawa said. "Rashoumon: Agito!" he said as his ability cleaved Atsushi in half.

"No!" Sunset said.

"So much for taking him alive. What?" Akutagawa said before the falling Atsushi vanished. "An illusion?"

"This boy is full of surprises, my man. You shouldn't take him so lightly." David said.

"Fine then. Rashoumon: Murakumo!" Akutagawa said making his ability into a whip as he lunged it at Atsushi.

"Okay, that's enough." Dazai said appearing between both of them and nullifying their abilities.

"Dazai?" Hope asked.

"How did you…" Higuchi said.

"Oh...check your pocket. You might find something." Dazai said holding a transmitter.

"You knew I was up to something." Higuchi said.

"Hehehe. How interesting. Let's leave them be. However, we will be back to claim that boy someday." Akutagawa said.

"Why Atsushi?" Ochako asked.

"That boy is worth a lot on the black market. A bounty up to 7 billion yen." Akutagawa said.

"7 million yen? Who would…" Mayumi started.

"We will pay a visit to your agency and collect what is owed to us." Akutagawa said.

"Is that a declaration of war I hear?" Dazai said.

"You think you can mock us? We have the power to wipe all of you off the face of the earth!" Higuchi said.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Dazai said.

"Of course you would, considering your history. After all, you were a Port Mafia member awhile back." Akutagawa said.

"So… the rumors were true…" David said.

"Yep...looks like you guys know...what I did before the agency." Dazai said smiling.


	4. The Tragedy of the Fatalist

"I don't understand. Why were you part of the Port Mafia, Dazai?" Ace asked.

"I don't need to explain my past to you guys." Dazai said.

"Though that does explain your...suicidal tendencies." David said. "To be honest… I kind of figured it was something like that."

"I'm just glad we managed to get away from those two." Hope said. "But what happened to Tanizaki and Naomi."

"Ah, they're fine. Yosano's got a handle on it." Dazai said.

"Her? Poor bastards…" Fuyuhiko said.

"Why do you say that, Fuyuhiko?" Hope asked.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Make her stop!" Junichirou screamed.

"What is going on in there?" Starlight asked.

"Th-that doesn't sound like medical treatment…" Mikan shivered.

"Yosano's ability only works if a person's on the verge of death." Dazai said.

"And does she get high on death stuff?" Hope asked.

"Such an interest in death. Consider a double suicide?" Dazai asked.

"No thanks…." Hope said. "I'm more worried about Atsushi. There's a bounty on him, and a pretty high one too. 7 billion yen or more."

"Who would put a bounty on the poor kid?" Kagura asked.

"I have a good idea who, but there's no way that can happen." Shuichi said.

"Still...that guy was pretty powerful." Ranma said.

"I know. Such bloodlust." Jexi said.

"And now we've got ourselves mixed up in some mafia turf war or something." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. Just our luck." Moltar said.

"Wait, where's Atsushi?" Ace asked.

"He was feeling better since then so he headed out the door." Pit said.

"...I better go check on him." David said as he slowly headed out.

"You want some extra help, David?" Mark asked.

"No." David said as he left.

"Something seems to be going on with him. Ever since we've run into Akutagawa, he seemed kind of…" Jesse started.

"On edge?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, that. Like something's eating away at him." Jesse said.

"...I may have a good idea what." Sachiko muttered.

"Hey...off topic...Sheer, you know a lot about the worlds, so...what's the ASG all about?" Hope said.

"Ah. I was wondering when one of you would ask me that. All Science Go. It was a corporation started 90 years ago by a veteran scientist who wanted to expand all aspects of science and catalog all across the universes. Since its humble beginnings in the Standard Universe, it slowly grew and grew until it became the mega company it is today with the same president." Sheer said.

"The same president for 90 years? It's the Dark Kingdom all over again." Gallantmon said.

"Not quite. While he has figured out non fatal methods to extend his life naturally, he is still human. However...I have heard rumors he is planning to retire from the company soon." Sheer said.

"And naturally, Theodore Flux wants to take over." Leopardmon said.

"Well, we're certainly not going to let that happen. Not after everything he's done." Sachiko said.

"Sachiko, I understand that you, David, and the Royal Knights have a bit of a vendetta considering the events that transpired in Tokyo, but you all must remain calm." Cia said.

"A bit of a vendetta? He flat out declared war on Theodore. That's not really something to take lightly." Tapu Lele said.

"She does have a point, though. You won't be able to handle Theodore efficiently if your emotions are running high." Himeno said.

"They're right. You'll put yourselves at great risk if you let your emotions cloud your judgement." Garr said.

"You're right. Our apologies." Omnimon said.

"Look, we all understand how you feel. If some nutjob wanting to take over a company and 'keep all information into a single source', as Snake Charmer and Phon put it, brainwashes me… I'd be pretty pissed too." Tetsutetsu said.

"But as far as we know, he hasn't been sighted yet, so we don't need to worry about him right now." Sectonia said.

"Speaking of… What kind of branches are there in that corporation?" Sachiko asked."

"There are multiple branches. Including AI technologies and Cyber Research. New branches are added every year." Sheer said.

"Every year? They work fast." Zelos said.

"Well there is always something new to discover. So it does make sense in some strange way." Sci-Twi said.

"Okay...so we can't destroy the whole company. That much is apparent. But we can still knock Theodore out of power." Jesmon said.

"That does seem like the least we can do." Alphamon said.

"I agree. Him running things there would be a disaster." Craniamon said.

"Lepoint actually did us a big favor. I would actually prefer if it was him." Dynasmon said.

"I do have one question." Mark said. "How do we intend on knocking Theodore out of his power base?"

"It's actually not as hard as you might think. We've already gathered enough evidence to forcibly get him removed from his position." Sheer said holding a tape recorder.

"Is that…" Hope said.

"Phon's Tape Recorder. I took it off him while he was still alive." Sheer said.

"Nicely done." Harpuia said.

"It has his conversation with Theodore on it. He probably planned to blackmail him if he tried to double cross him." Sheer said.

"So that means we can use this to expose him." Hope said.

"Blackmail huh? I like the sound of that." Aya said.

"However, if he's anything like the other Fluxes we've met, he's pretty stubborn." Mayumi said.

"So you're saying we might have to kill him after all." Sachiko said.

"I'd normally advise against it, but considering everything else he's done, it may end up that way." Shuichi said.

"I mean, remember James? He practically lost it after Danganronpa got shut down." Kaede said.

"Yeah and he's stewing in a prison cell." Rantaro said.

"But someone like Theodore, I don't think someone like him will be getting that same treatment." Korekiyo said.

"And I don't think everyone else that's been affected by him will just accept that happening to him as well." Marco said.

"If it'll ease their worries about Theodore, then there might not be another way…" Francisca said.

"I have to agree. Blackmailing him? You really think that's something we'll get off on." Dynasmon said.

"Hmm...then we'll eventually set up a situation where he'll have to fight us." Jet said.

"I think the reason why David has been acting like this is because deep down, he knows this too." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, he's on edge because of that." Hope said.

"Of course he is. He isn't planning on forgiving Theodore for anything he has done." Leopardmon said. "Us Royal Knights are pretty much of the same mind, being that he brainwashed us."

"So… David really does intend to kill him, does he?" Sachiko asked.

"Yeah." Jexi said. "David...don't do anything too crazy." he said before they started hearing gunshots. "Wait, are those...gunshots?"

"It's coming from the agency!" Gemini noticed.

"Oh no! The Port Mafia! They must have come for Atsushi!" Hope said.

"Let's hurry!" Ace said as they hurried up the stairs.

"Don't worry. We're here...to…" Natsu said before seeing the mafia members down on the ground.

"Huh? Oh, you finally made it guys." Kunikida said breaking one guy's arm.

"I guess you guys didn't need our help. What happened exactly?" Leviathan asked.

"Raid. I really hate these damn raids." Kunikida said.

"Wait, raids? As in more than one?!" Izuku said.

"Yeah, we've had more than one. Black Lizard isn't the first." Kunikida said.

"Black Lizard? As in these guys?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Now we're gonna have to go out and apologize and send gift baskets." Kunikida said.

"Isn't it your turn, Kunikida?" Yosano asked.

"So the worst case scenario has come to pass." Kunikida said.

"This is the worst case scenario?!" Miles said.

"It must be a pain in the ass having to deal with this all the time." Fefnir said.

"Eh. You get used to it. Hmm? Hey! Atsushi! Ishihara! About time you two made it back." Kunikida said.

"Sorry. We were having a deep conversation with Dazai." David said.

"What happened here?" Atsushi asked.

"Raid. Likely searching for you." Hope said.

"Hey, what should I do with these guys?" Miyazaki asked.

"Just toss them out the window." Kunikida said.

"Okay!" Miyazaki said doing just that.

"...I'm...gonna go call an ambulance." Mark said after looking out the window and wincing.

"It's official...these are guys we do not need as enemies." Alkal said.

"Agreed." Francisca said.

"Story of our life." Ryu said.

"Working with these guys… who knows what every day will bring?" Hope asked.


	5. Murder on D Street

"Ugh...cleaning this place up from yesterday is so exhausting." Gray said.

"Hey...one of you guys. Think you can take the marble out of this bottle?" Edogawa asked holding a glass bottle.

"Oh, wait. This is one of those 'trick bottles', ain't it?" Eddy said, taking the bottle. "I've seen these before. I put my hand in and it gets stuck, right?"

"Hmm. Why don't I give it a try?" Litty asked. She waved her finger as the marble suddenly floated upward and out the bottle as it floated around her finger.

"Wow...what a boring way but marbles are still so lovely." Edogawa said taking it. "Oh...that reminds me. I can't stick around for clean up today."

"Oh, have you been called for a new murder case?" Kunikida asked.

"Yes indeed. The police can't do a thing without me. My Ultra-Deduction is the best ability in any world I say." Edogawa said.

"You truly are an inspiration. Hmm...you guys are done here. Go with Edogawa." Kunikida said.

"We're on it." Shuichi said.

"So we're assistants?" Atsushi asked.

"Please. I don't need an assistant." Edogawa said.

"Then why are we going with you?" Jexi said.

"Simple really...I never bothered to learn how to take the train." Edogawa said.

"You know, I don't think this guy is actually an ability user." Griffon said.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Mark asked.

"Well, for one, being able to solve a case in minutes is not really supernatural." Shuichi said. "That takes constant mental training."

"That's certainly true." Double D said. "However, I'm more curious how his ability's name doesn't line up with the theme."

"Theme?" Eddy asked.

"Indeed. I noticed that all these abilities seem to be named after books written by authors that the users share a name with. But not Edogawa's." Double D explained.

"And how do you know all that?" Emo asked.

"V ignited an increased interest in classic literature in me, and I've been doing some reading when I have the time." Double D answered.

"Well maybe it's some super rare ability that you can only know just by seeing it." Kirito said.

"Well we may as well escort him to the sight." Hope said.

It wasn't long before they rode the train over to the sight of the crime where the police were already investigating the scene by a riverbank.

"Looks like the cops already beat us to it." Shuichi said.

"Please. They can't do anything without me." Edogawa said as they approached.

"Hold it." the investigator said.

"Hey, what's going on? Where's Yasuie?" Edogawa asked.

"I'm Inora. I took over for Yasuie. So we don't need you guys." he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." a voice said as a woman in a suit approached alongside a succubus. "There are detectives among them that would solve this case in minutes. You shouldn't doubt their ability."

"And who might you be?" Edogawa asked.

"Who we are shouldn't be a concern right now, young man." the succubus said.

"Anastasia, we talked about this." the woman said.

"Right, right, I get it. No shameless flirting unless for interrogations." Anastasia said.

"Look, whatever you might think lady, this case is ours. The Murder victim? It just so happens to be one of ours." Inora said.

"But do you know how he was killed? I doubt someone of your caliber would be able to figure that out." the woman said.

"She. The victim was an undercover cop." he said showing them the body with three bullet wounds in it.

"Those bullet wounds… Hmm… I see." Shuichi said.

"She was shot three times in the chest. We haven't figured out where she was killed or where the bullets are. She was dragged out of the river this morning." Inora said. "No suspects either."

"So, you don't have any leads?" Edogawa asked.

"Hey! It looks like the nets caught something!" one of the workers said.

"A net?" Hope asked.

"Nets are commonly used to catch evidence in rivers." Fuyuhiko said.

"It's a man!" one of them said.

"A double murder?" Shuichi pondered.

However upon approaching the nets, they were surprised as it wasn't a dead body but Dazai caught in the nets. "Hello there." he said.

"No. It's just Dazai again." Shuichi said.

"Were you trying to kill yourself in the river again?" Jexi asked.

"No. I am finished with that. I've decided if and when I commit my suicide, it'll be a double suicide with either a lovely lady or a trusted friend." Dazai said.

"I can help with that if you want." Anastasia said.

"Anastasia." the woman said.

"Right, sorry. Not the time." Anastasia said.

"But looking at the bullet wounds…" Shuichi pondered. "Given the amount of blood lost on them and the positions of the wounds...it's possible its a mafia hit. The Port Mafia perhaps."

"Not possible. Even they don't just shoot traitors. They have a signature way. They make the person bite the curb, then stomp on them to break their jaws and then three shots to the heart." Dazai said.

"Which is exactly where the wounds happen to be." Shuichi said.

"So they shot her two more times to make it look like a mafia hit." one of the police officers said.

"You, what's your name?" Edogawa asked.

"Uh, Sugimoto sir. My colleague Miss Yamigito was my superior." he said.

"Hmm. Seems it's time we started solving this case...with my ability." Edogawa said taking out a pair of glasses.

"Once he puts those glasses on...he will solve the case in mere seconds." Dazai said.

"Ability start!" Edogawa said putting the glasses on. "Ultra-Deduction! Ah ha. I've solved this case. The killer here...is you." he said pointing to Sugimoto.

"Me? You can't be serious!" Sugimoto said.

"I'm afraid it is true." Shuichi said.

"Impossible! What kind of killer would come to the scene of the murder?" Inora said.

"The kind that doesn't want to be convicted. He must've been pretty envious about something from her." Jesse said.

"He came here to make sure you didn't find anything." Shuichi said.

"And I know where we can find the evidence too. Sugimoto...mind showing us your gun?" Edogawa asked.

"You gotta be kidding me. I can't hand over my firearm to civilians." Sugimoto said.

"Please sir, don't make this difficult." Anna said.

"It's not his fault. He's just struggling to think of a reason to give for the three missing bullets in his gun." Edogawa said.

"Come on, Sugimoto. Just give him your gun and prove them wrong." Inora said.

"Ah...ah…" Sugimoto said slowly reaching for his gun. "Stay back!" he said pointing it out.

"Just as we thought." Shuichi said as Atsushi pinned him down.

"Let me go! I didn't do it!" Sugimoto said.

"It's no use. I already figured out the murder took place early yesterday morning at the old shipyard." Edogawa said. "We'll find evidence there like footprints and the blood you tried to cover up there."

"No one could have figured that out." Sugimoto said.

"Save your confession...for when we're at the station." Inora said.

Later…

"It's hard to believe it but… Ranpo really is impressive. I mean, with that ability of his, he can solve anything." Hope said.

"Huh? Oh right. You guys don't know yet. As it turns out, Edogawa actually has no special abilities." Dazai said.

"I knew it." Griffon said. "It don't make sense for a guy like him to have super smarts."

"Actually, it probably would. But that intelligence would have to come naturally. For him to have such a gift at a young age, I'm kind of envious." Shuichi said.

"You shouldn't be so modest, young Saihara. You did pretty good there yourself. Your autopsy got Sugimoto to speak up." the woman from before said.

"Yeah. Though I kind of already suspected him. He said two extra bullets. A normal person wouldn't have thought they died from the first shot." Shuichi said.

"By the way, who are you exactly?" Anna asked.

"Let me answer that with a question for Saihara and his friends. Do you remember James Flux?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. Him. We know him. He kidnapped me to try and get Danganronpa back on the air." Kaede said.

"I already knew what she was getting at. Your smell...you share the same blood as I." Fenric said.

"Same blood...wait...Cretaceous mentioned that James had a sister." Maki said.

"Sister? Then that means…"

"Seems nothing gets past super smell. I am an agent for the Department of Multiversal Anomalies. My name is Elena Flux." Elena introduced herself. "The flirty succubus is my partner, Anastasia. And as you suspected, James Flux...is my younger brother."

2nd Flux Family

Elena Flux

"It's uh… nice to meet you. Oh boy…" Hope sweated.

"I know what you're thinking." Elena asked. "You're the one who mistakenly gave James the idea of the slaughterfest he calls a show in the first place."

"I...I am really sorry! I didn't know he'd go that far." Hope said.

"Whoa, easy there. I have nothing against you. James has always been one to look for easy money. Hopefully a little jail time will dull that sense and get him a decent job." Elena said.

"So...if you're our half sister...that means you're after the inheritance too." Achilles said.

"That's right. Though, I don't really care who gets the money, as long as James doesn't." Elena said.

"Well...fair enough." Fenric said. "I just want to win."

"I wanna destroy it." Achilles said.

"Uh...I wanna open a clinic." Damien said.

"As for me… I only seek to bring the weapons to a top-secret facility, where no one will find them." Elena said. "Those weapons are dangerous in the wrong hands."

"And being an agent, I'm guessing you can hold your own in a fight." David said.

"That's right. Though, I think you already knew that." Elena said as she blinked and her eyes turned red.

"Sharingan. She's definitely an Enhanced." Hope said.

"With Sasuke's abilities no less." Simon said.

"Anywho, I'm just here to get the clue to the next location, like you are. The fact that James is nowhere near close to competing behind bars is very relaxing." Elena said. "Though, knowing him… It's probably not going to stay that way for long."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that bastard escaped prison to try and compete. Knowing him, he'd want the money and the weapons to start a new Danganronpa show." Kazuichi said.

"That's not possible. Since the breakout, the Universal Prison's security was amped up. There's only two ways for him to get out now. Either he dies or someone bails him out." Miles said.

"Well that's a relief." Hope said. "At least we know he's not getting out."

"Yeah, who in their right mind would ever bail a madman like James outta prison?" Akane asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you just jinxed it?" Jexi asked.

Meanwhile at the Universal Prison…

"Come on...come on." James said trying to dig his way out with a plastic spoon before it broke. "Damn it, not again."

"Wow...now that is pathetic." a guard said unlocking his cell. "James Flux, your bail has been posted. You're free to leave."

"You… you really mean it?!" JAmes asked.

"Just get out before I decide to bust you up." the guard said.

"Yes sir." he said in fear as he headed out the gates to find Theodore Flux standing there. "Who are…"

"Hello, half brother." Theodore said. "Glad to be free?"

"Yeah...but why free me?" James asked.

"An alliance. I'm gathering allies within the Flux family in order to get the inheritance. You are the first in my super team." Theodore said. "Interested?"

"Hmm...what's in it for me?" James asked.

"You can keep all the money. I just want the weapons and research." Theodore said.

"Deal!" James said. "Everything's coming up James!"

"And your sister is competing." Theodore said as James froze up.

"And just like that...walking towards my funeral." he said sweating.


	6. The Azure Messenger

Kunikida follows a very unique philosophy. An ideal. His life is forever bound to a schedule. That morning he arrived at the office…

"10 seconds ahead of schedule." Kunikida said opening the door.

"Kunikida! It's Dazai!" Atsushi said pointing to Dazai on top of a nearby desk.

"I finally see them...the pearly gates." Dazai said laughing.

"So he tried to poison himself this time, huh?" Kunikida said. "You all deal with it. I have paperwork."

"Esuna!" Kirumi said as she cast the spell on Dazai.

"Did it work?" Aluche asked.

"I think it did. That spell does cure poison, right?" Hope asked.

"Look, stop talking among yourselves. Our case file is ready. Hurry up." Kunikida said.

It was later at the port that they headed down to some hidden location. "Hey, kid! You here?"

"Well...Kunikida. You're late. Had a date or something?" they asked.

"No. Courtship will only happen with the specified woman with marriage following in six years." Kunikida said.

"Six Years?!" Lucy said.

"Anyway...the message...figure out who it came from?" Kunikida asked.

"Yes. It was the Azure Messenger." the boy said.

"Azure Messenger?" Hope asked.

"That's impossible." Kunikida said. "I'll...figure that out later. Now...about the kidnapped people."

"Yes they were all kidnapped just after photos of them were taken. But...there is a place I have tracked them to." he said giving them the address.

"Where does the address lead to?" Aya asked.

Later…

"Here?!" Aya said as they arrived at an old abandoned hospital. "Oh man, being inside an abandoned hospital brings back bad memories."

"Me too…" Sachiko said shivering. "I know that I wasn't in an abandoned hospital, but...I did end up seeing my own body there."

"Hey, knock off that ghost story stuff!" Kunikida said.

"Aw, what's the matter? Scared of ghosts?" Dazai asked.

"Haven't any of you seen a horror movie? The guy in front always gets got." Kunikida said.

"I know how you feel, Kunikida. Horror movies get me all tense too." David said.

"Hey, look at these footprints." Gemini said. "They're still fresh."

"Somebody help me!" a female voice cried out.

They hurried down to see a woman in a tank filling with water.

"The hell?" Kunikida said before he broke the glass apart with his gun as she got freed.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Thank you for freeing me." she said.

"Did you see who put you in there?" Shuichi asked.

"I didn't. I blacked out at the train station. I came to just as you all came in." she said. "I think there might be others trapped in this building as well."

"She's right. I smell others further below us." Fenric said.

They searched the hospital quickly before they saw a container with people inside.

"Hey! Don't worry! We'll get you out!" Kunikida said before the sprayers inside the cage activated.

"No, we gotta…" Hope said.

"Stay back guys! That's gas!" Dazai shouted. "We need to get out of here."

"What? No! We can't just leave them!" Kunikida said as Dazai was forced to drag him out.

The next day…

"Not only did we not save those guys… but someone's trying to put the blame on us." Hope said.

"Hmm...this is a bizarre case. That woman was saved but...why were they all in those traps anyway?" Asta asked.

"Organ harvesting on the black market most likely." Elena said.

"That's just horrible." Axl said.

"Hmm. I have an idea on who would be behind it too. Can you call the taxi driver we used to get to the hospital to the port?" Elena asked.

"Erm, sure. I can do that." Sachiko said.

It was later at the port that they met up with the driver in his taxi.

"So...where to?" he asked.

"Actually we're here. We know the one who kidnapped those people was you." Elena said.

"That's preposterous!" the driver said.

"You knocked them out with sleeping gas and avoided it by wearing a gas mask yourself before taking them to that hospital." Kunikida said.

"However, we are not cruel people. So...surrender yourself and we'll take you under witness protection." Elena said.

"I...I didn't want to do this. A new organ smuggling ring said it would be a perfect way to make some money but now I need your protection." the driver said.

"Uh...why?" Hope asked.

"Well...I have unfortunately made some unintended enemies. One of the people I abducted...apparently had ties with the Port Mafia." he said.

"The Port Mafia? That doesn't sound like a smart move." David said.

"And we're about to get killed for it." Usopp said as guys with guns arrived aiming right at them and started firing.

"Were pinned down!" Hope called as the driver made a run for it.

"Hey, he's bailing!" Kazuichi said.

"Dazai, take a group and pursue him! Atsushi, report to the police! The rest of you, stay with me, we'll hold them off." Kunikida said writing in his book.

"What are you doing?" Gemini asked.

"Giving you all cover. Doppo Poet! Flash Bang!" Kunikida said creating a flash bang as he tossed it and it went off.

"Whoa, awesome! So anything you write in that book of yours becomes a real object?" Kazuichi asked.

"Marvel later, get those guns outta the Mafia's hands!" Hope said.

"Oh, right!" Rainbow said speeding around and taking the guns from the Port Mafia's hands. She then felt a familiar pressure. "Whoa!" she called as everyone evaded a black and red cutting wave that sliced the taxi and making it explode.

"Wait...wasn't that…" Erica said.

"Metal is so fragile these days." a voice said Akutagawa emerged from the explosion.

"Akutagawa…" David said.

"That's my name." Akutagawa said unleashing Rashoumon on them as they quickly dodged.

"Get back! All of you!" Kunikida said firing his gun as Akutagawa got close.

"Your aim is a bit off today." Akutagawa said as the bullet had grazed his cheek.

"Is it?" Kunikida said as the fired bullet burst open a water pipe, causing it to spill out water. "Doppo Poet! Stun gun!" he said creating a stun gun. "Now play dead."

Kunikida tossed the taser into the water, electrocuting Akutagawa.

"Yes, we got him!" Flamberge said.

"Something tells me that won't put him down for long." Double D said as Akutagawa jumped out of the water.

"Huh, he has a high tolerance for pain." Shoji said.

"Impressive. You really are worthy of being Dazai's partner." Akutagawa said.

"It's not an easy job, believe us." David said.

"Now then…" Akutagawa said before hearing some sirens. "Hmm. It's getting too noisy here. We'll finish this another time." he said running off.

"We should probably split too." David said.

"Good idea. Hopefully Dazai's group managed to get that taxi driver." Scarlet said.

Later…

"The driver was caught and handed over to the police." Dazai said as they met in a building. "Now only one mystery remains...the Azure Messenger."

"I have a theory...he might be related to the Azure King." Kunikida said.

"Azure King? First I've heard of it." David said.

"He was a terrorist who destroyed many national and corporate facilities. He blew himself up once he was cornered by the police." Elena said.

"Unless he DIDN'T!" ZS said. "Wouldn't be the first time I've heard of someone faking their death by bombing."

"Okay, this is not some TV live action drama." Elena said. "Second…" she said before the computer there dinged.

"Hmm? It's a job request...from the Azure Messenger." Kunikida said.

"What does he want us to do this time?" David asked.

"It's a job to go disarm a bomb. If it's not done by sunset tomorrow...hundreds will die." Kunikida said.

"Oh sure. No pressure or anything." David said.

"I don't suppose they gave us an address?" Scarlet asked.

"As if he would be that kind." Rainbow said.

"I won't let this happen. I am going to save them. No one else will die on my watch!" Kunikida said.

"Wow, he seems really determined about this." Magnamon said.

"With good reason. The one who called in the Azure King's location...was Kunikida." Elena said.


	7. Love for the Disease Called Ideals

"Okay, here's the situation so far. A mysterious criminal has threatened to set off a bomb somewhere across the city, they've also run a smear campaign against us." Kunikida said.

"Do we have anything we can go on?" Shuichi asked.

"Just the message they left us. Here it is. Greetings, Armed Detective Agency. I have gone and set a bomb somewhere in Yokohama capable of mass destruction. Since you claim to be an agency that cares about the common welfare of its people, I ask you to try and disarm it if you can. You only have till sundown. Best of luck. Respectfully, the Azure Messenger." Kunikida said and read.

"If I only built a bomb detector that could radar over the entire city, we would find that bomb in no time." Mari said, wearing a new outfit.

"Who is to say it would be an actual bomb? Think about it. This is Yokohama. It might be someone's ability and not an actual one." Jexi said.

"You have a point there." Mari said. "Someone could just use their ability and make a simple object into a bomb."

"No matter how the bomb will be made, we need to handle this case quickly. The lives of this city and the reputation of this agency are at stake." Yukichi said.

"How are we going to find someone with an ability like that?" Eddy asked. "We don't have a way to tell if someone has an ability or not, don't we?"

"Unfortunately we don't." Tails said.

"I'm telling you guys! It might be the Azure King!" ZS said.

"No, he's definitely dead. Police Forensic testing confirmed that fact." Kunikida said. "The Azure King is dead."

"Actually, looking into the King's background might give us a clue." Double D suggested.

"Or we could ask Edogawa." Hope said.

"No can do. He's still dealing with his case in Kyushu." Miyazaki said.

"Kyushu? That far away?" David asked.

"Unfortunately he won't help us until his case is finished." Yukichi said.

"So we'll just have to figure this out on our own." Francisca said.

"Hmm...wait...Yokohama is Japan's biggest port town right?" Sci-Twi asked. "Wouldn't it make sense for the bomb be near a place that stores oil and gas?"

"You have a good point, Twilight." Sunset said.

"So the bomb might be near the port, but where exactly?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. Ah! There!" Aelita said pointing to the map. "There's a fishing tackle store near a chemical plant."

"Yeah, they'll most likely be there." David said.

"Contacting the bomb squad as we speak." Elena said doing so and waiting a moment. "Well they found a bomb but there's a problem. It's connected to a motion sensor and they don't think they'll disarm it in time. Evacuation has started but they don't have much time. The only way is to issue a remote stop signal."

"Hmm." Kunikida said before his phone and the president's phone rang. "Hello? Rokuzo? I see. Thank you. Seems someone recently ordered a wireless bomb transmitter."

"That's convenient." Kagura said.

"And I got a call from the military. The taxi driver's dead." Yukichi said.

"No way." Aluche said in shock.

"I thought he was in the isolation booth for protection?" Anastasia asked.

"He was. The forensics team is looking over the body. However...they've noticed the numbers 00 on his palm." Yukichi said.

"It has to be someone with an ability focused on numbers." Sci-Twi said.

"Or just someone remarkably intelligent…" David pondered.

"Kunikida...the address for the transmitter...where is it?" Elena asked.

It didn't take long before the group headed right towards an old defense fort where armed men waited outside.

"Seems this is the right place." Dazai said.

"Doppo Poet! Flash Bang!" Kunikida shouted as he tossed it and blinded the soldiers. "Go and send the signal!" he said as he ran in before a circle appeared under him. "What the?"

"So...what number will you get? I bet it'll be a really good one." a man in a hoodie said as the number 39 appeared on Kunikida's palm.

"Who's this guy?" Hope asked.

"I'm the bomber. And this...is the release key you need to activate the shut down." he said holding the key. "Want it? Here." he said before breaking it in half. "Oops. Now no one can stop it."

"You bastard!" Kunikida said before finding himself flung to the side.

"See I can control anyone once I've marked them. Of course once the number hits zero, they die an agonizing death." he said.

"That would explain the number 00 on the Taxi Driver." Saaya said.

"What is wrong with ya!?" Eddy shouted. "Why the heck are you doing all this?"

"Hmm. Maybe I should consider marking you with...huh?" the guy said before Kunikida created a Wire Gun and fired, swapping opponents with Dazai.

"Hey, new partner." Dazai said.

"Heh...guess I'll mark you and your buddies." the guy said as the circle appeared before it vanished. "Hey, what the?"

"Yeah, it's not gonna work on him." Eddy said.

"It's thanks to his ability to reverse other Ability User's powers." Spade said. "Even yours."

"More like...cancels out." Sectonia said.

"And FYI, your partner should really consider my job advice!" Dazai said punching him out.

"Kunikida, good. We need the release key!" Mari said.

"That idiot broke it." Kunikida said.

"We need someone to disarm the bomb manually." David said.

"That won't be necessary. Doppo Poet! Release Key!" Kunikida said creating one. "I can create objects so long as I've seen them and understand how they function." he said putting the key in and deactivated the bomb. "But they have to be at least the size of this notebook."

"That's very impressive. It's kind of like Angie's Law." Himiko said.

"Except Angie's paintings come to life, not just form inanimate objects." Shuichi said.

"But at least now, we disarmed the bomb." David said. "Now… It's time for the Azure Messenger to show themselves."

"It's best we settle this elsewhere." Dazai said.

Back at the hospital…

"Why are we here?" Kunikida asked as Dazai held a flashdrive.

"This contains data from the hideout's computer. It details how to take over Yokohama, by bringing down the Armed Detective Agency. They were fed false information." Dazai said.

"So the Azure Messenger has to be someone who knows us inside and out." Hope said.

"I've already called them here." Dazai said as they heard footsteps as Rokuzo entered.

"Rokuzo?" Kunikida said.

"Ah. I see. You hacked into my email." Dazai said.

"I only came to...huh? Look out!" he said pushing Kunikida aside as he was shot.

"It seems I missed." a voice said as emerging from the dark was the same woman who they saved from the water tank.

"Wait a second… I recognize her! She's an instructor from a university in Tokyo!" David said.

"Nobuko Sasaki? But...why? Why are you doing this?" Kokoro asked.

"I'm just eliminating this city's crime just like the one I loved tried to do." Nobuko said.

"Wait, so the Azure King is really your…" Kurochi started.

"Yes. He was my lover before he met his end." Nobuko said.

"And by not committing any crimes yourself, you single handedly destroyed the trafficker and the organization that supported him." Dazai said.

"I'm just getting tired of all of this. So...go ahead. Shoot at me if you all want." Nobuko said.

"You… You want us to kill you?" David asked.

"That's… That's insane." Crusadermon said.

"And why is that? You are of the same ideology, are you not? Saving your world, no matter how you do it?" Nobuko asked.

"No, it's not! Crusadermon isn't like you!" Sachiko said.

"Go ahead. Shoot…" Nobuko said before she was shot.

"There...that's...for my dad." Rokuzo said before passing away.

"No...No! This is...some horrible mistake right?" Kunikida said.

"Kunikida? P-please. Try to calm down." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. Following these ideals of yours will make you follow the same path as the Azure King." Dazai said. "Consumed by those flames of hatred."

"You're wrong. I'll shoot right past those flames! Don't underestimate my ideals!" Kunikida said holding his book proudly.

"Kunikida… He really is very determined to see his ideals through, isn't he?" Crusadermon asked.

"Indeed he is. Sorry if Sasaki's speech got you riled up for a moment there." Sachiko said.

"It's quite alright. You don't need to apologize for it. Just a little something from my past that I can't quite shake off." Crusadermon said. "Sachiko… If you hadn't saved me back in Tokyo… Do you think that maybe...I would've ended up like her?"

"...Maybe." Eddy spoke up. "But hey, the past is the past. You got saved, and you ended up like you are now. Why worry about what you could've been like?"

"Obviously, you haven't seen what happened in Tokyo for yourself. Theodore's brainwashing methods damaged them real bad." Sachiko said. "But you don't have to worry about a thing, Crusadermon. Once Theodore is defeated for good, neither you, the Royal Knights, or any of his other victims, will have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah, so keep your head up high, alright?" Arnice asked.

"You… You're right." Crusadermon said. "Thank you, everyone."


	8. Teaching Them to Kill then to Die

"Ugh...how the heck did we get roped into this?" Titanica asked.

"Cause the rest of the agency was out of the room when Yosano came in." Yaoyorozu said.

"I get the feeling this girl might be more of a sadist then Akeno." Simon sweatdropped.

"She threatened to chop a guy's arm off just for bumping into Atsushi...what do you think?" Hope said.

"Why oh why did I not run out of the room?" Mark groaned.

"Oh come on, we were all in there." Jexi said. "Least once the train gets us to the next stop, this'll all be over."

"Attention, passengers. This is your conductor speaking. We will now be conducting a physics experiment. The Topic? Death." they said before an explosion went off in one of the cars.

"A Bombing? Now?!" Nekomaru asked.

"I'm not sure. Could it be an ability user?" Lilliana asked.

"Only one way to find out." Mark said, getting up. "We need to get to the front of the train."

"Now hold on. I never said where the bomb is. So unless Subject Atsushi surrenders himself, a random car will get blown sky high." they said.

"They're after Atsushi? Its gotta be a Port Mafia member." Hope said.

"If that's the case, we'll have to eliminate them." Yosano said. "Split into two groups. One comes with me to the front of the train. The other goes to the back with Atsushi."

"I'll go with Atsushi." Ace said.

"Oh. Uh...right, I'll join the front team." Mark said, looking worried.

"I can come with you if you're feeling nervous, Mark." Linde said.

"That would be appreciated, thank you Linde." Mark said.

"My team will head to the back." Hope said.

"If only there was a way I could support both groups…" Lilliana said.

"Uh, hello? You forgot that I'm here." Miu said.

"O-Oh right… I'm sorry." Lilliana said.

"We'll take the front too." Jexi said.

"Okay. Let's hurry." Yosano said as they split up.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. I hope we can handle what we run into." David said as he was with Atsushi's group.

The front group went to their location, but was almost caught in a blast caused by a lemon.

"A lemon?" Linde asked.

"That would be my ability." a voice said as a man wearing a green scarf approached.

Kajii Motojiro

Ability: Lemon Bomb

"So its you. The famous member of the Port Mafia responsible for killing 29 civilians." Yosano said.

"That was a truly wonderful day. Such a glorious symphony of death!" Kajii said.

"How can you say that? You stole people's lives from them, you monster." Linde said.

"What's even more disturbing is the fact this guy used lemons to do it." Rainbow said. "I've heard of combustible lemons, but this is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous, maybe, but no less dangerous." Mark said. "We need to take him out quickly."

"You'll find that a bit hard." Motojiro said. "Here...something to play with!" he said as multiple lemons rolled out of his sleeves.

"No, I already lost my father. I will not let the same thing happen to these innocent people!" Linde said.

"Hah! Too late!" Motojiro said as he detonated the lemons.

"Gosh darnit!" Mark yelled as he threw himself onto the exploding lemons, getting blasted back to the end of the car. "...That. Hurt."

"Ha! What an idiot! Shielding them from an explosion?" Kajii laughed.

"Shut up! I don't care who you are, I will not let you hurt the ones I love!" Linde said.

"Yeah right!" Kajii said before he saw Mark grab his arm. "What the…"

"I..admit. I tend to mess up but...that was no mess up!" he said slugging him.

"Mark...you are close to death. No worries." Yosano said as his wounds healed.

"Wait...I know you...you're...that agency's doctor." Kajii said in fear.

"My ability: Thou Shall Not Die. It heals all injuries but the condition is they have to be at death's door." Yosano said taking something from her bag. "Oh...it seems you're injured. Shall I treat you?"

"Oh, you're screwed now, buddy." Mark gulped.

"Ga...ga...gah!" he screamed as the group advanced on him.

Meanwhile in the back…

"C'mon now, where's that bomb?" Hope asked.

"Hey, maybe she knows." Gemini said seeing a girl in a red kimono. "Hey, miss. You wouldn't happen to know where a bomb is on this train, wouldja?"

"Protect the bomb. Kill anyone with Demon Snow." a voice on her phone said as a phantom like being appeared behind the girl.

"Uh oh…" David said.

"What is that? Is.. is that a Persona?!" Kagura asked.

"I don't think so, I think this girl's an Ability User." Ace said.

Izumi Kyouka

Port Mafia Assassin

Ability: Demon Snow

"Gemini, get back!" Ace shouted as the being slashed Gemini several times with sword strikes invisible to the naked eye.

"Gemini!" Hope called.

"I'm okay…" Gemini said.

"Kill her." the voice on the phone said as Gemini was injured more.

"I've had enough of this." David said as he clashes blades with Demon Snow.

"That phone...David, aim for the phone, that must be how she's using her ability." Ace said.

"Hmm. Wait, stop!" Jexi said. "The bomb...she's carrying it!"

"I'll keep her busy while you guys try to get it off." David said.

As David kept clashing with Demon Snow, Hope heard the voice on the phone.

"Hey… that's Aktugawa on the other line, isn't it?" Hope asked Kyouka. "I also know...the thing to stop the bomb is on your person right?" he said as she showed it to him. "I thought so. This is a suicide bombing attempt. Why are you doing this?"

"Because...I've killed 35 people and...I don't want to kill anyone else." she said.

"Stopping at 35? That's unusual for an assassin, don't you think?" David asked.

"It's not like its a choice. What Ace said about the phone. I realized...she has no control of her ability." Jexi said.

"No control? So, she has to get someone to give her orders to do it?" Jesmon asked.

"That's a damn shame, is what that is. No one should let someone else tell you how to live." Hope said.

"Amen to that. Now that I think about… That's pretty much what I said to Diana before Cheetah lunged at her. I wonder…" David said before feeling something. "Oh, right. I'm supposed to be fighting right now. I need to focus!"

"Look...just give us the thing and this can end." Hope said as she handed it over. "Good." he said. "This should deactivate it." he said pressing the button only to arm the bomb. "What?"

"Well done, Kyoka. You've pressed the detonator." the voice on the phone said. "Now...take all of the people on that train."

Kyoka then headed to a hole made in the train during the fight.

"Wait...stop!" Pit said.

"My name is Kyoka Izumi. I've killed 35 people and...I don't want to kill anyone else." she said jumping off the train.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself!" Nina said as Atsushi ran past her and grabbed the bomb on Kyoka, ripping it off as it blew up in the sky.

"Whew… Well done, Atsushi." David said as he sheathed his blade.

"They just fell into the river." Jexi said. "We need to hurry once the train stops and find them."

"Still, I think we might have a new member for the Agency in Kyoka." Hope said.

"You know the Port Mafia won't let that girl go." Zoro said.

"If I know Dazai, I think he can pull some strings." David said.

"No one's seen him since yesterday...and I think I know why." Jexi said. "David...you want to fight Akutagawa badly?"

"Why are you asking that?" David asked.

"Easy...we're taking the fight straight to them." Jexi said smiling wickedly.

"There you go with that smile again. This is gonna get ugly…" David said sweatdropping.

"Guess we better brace ourselves then." Ace smiled.


	9. The Beauty Is Quiet Like a Stone Statue

"Man...I can't believe they used a girl like her for assassination." Usopp said.

"Yeah...it's sick turning such a young girl into a weapon." Tetsu said.

"Especially one who can't control her abilities. That's just stooping so low." Hope said.

"All the more reason to take them down." Mark said. "What do you got, Jexi?"

"Hmm. Atsushi is handling Kyouka right now. He's...supposed to take her to the military police." Jexi said.

"What? But with her count she'll…" Anastasia said.

"Yeah. She'll be put to death." Elena said.

"Knowing Atsushi, he'll definitely try and avoid doing that. But there is another matter." Jexi said looking to Tails.

"When I scanned her body...I found something inside...a transmitter." Tails said.

"So they can keep track of where she is at all times." Aya said.

"That's true. We chose to leave it in cause we're countering with a tracker of our own." Jexi said pointing to Fenric.

"It's true. I have an enhanced sense of smell. I can track either Atsushi or Kyouka as long as I have their scent." Fenric said.

"So they'll lead us right to them." Akane said.

"Indeed. Happy is following them from the air. He's to contact us the moment the Port Mafia makes a move." Jexi said. "Then we go to where Atsushi and Kyouka go...and rescue them."

"And what about Akutagawa?" Moltar asked. "What if he shows up during our rescue mission?"

"There is no if. He will definitely show up to make sure things go well with cashing in Atsushi." Jexi said.

"The reward…" Hope said.

"Yeah. All this time, they have wanted to cash in Atsushi for this reward from someone." Jexi said before his comm rang.

"It's terrible! Akutagawa attacked Atsushi and he's taken him and Kyouka away in some armored car." Happy said.

"Thank you." Jexi said.

"I've taken a look at the possible smuggling routes. Taking into account where he was, we can predict he'll go...here." Aelita said pointing to a port.

"But those kinds of ports go…" Mayumi said.

"Overseas." Achilles said. "They're shipping him out of the country."

"We can't let that happen." Ace said.

"He's right. If they hit international waters, we'll never be able to get him back." Jexi said.

"Then we need to go rescue him, quickly." David said.

"Then let's roll!" ZS shouted, running out the door, followed by the rest of the group.

At the Port…

"We made it to the port, any sign of that armored car?" Spade asked.

"Don't bother looking for that. It's possible they switched out vehicles during the transfer. Just search through each shipping container." Jexi said.

"Fenfric, can you follow their scent to see which container they might be in?" Ace asked.

"Hmm. They are definitely here. But Atsushi lost blood when Akutagawa attacked him. His scent is in many different directions here." Fenric said.

"O Divine Maiden, please hear my plea so that I may help find our friends." Lilianna said as she heard a voice.

"Do you seek a way to find? Your power is great, but you wish to help more...I will grant you the ability to see everything. Contract. I am thou, thou art I… become encased in my barrier so that you will see all." the voice said.

"Please, grant me your aid...Juno!" Lilianna said as she was seen encased in a peacock ornament and above it was a humanoid female in a red dress with long blue hair. "Come on. Ah! I've found him! The ship...its just left with him on it!"

"Dang it. No choice. There's a speedboat in the harbor...but it can only hold four people." Kazuichi said.

"I'll go. I'd be a bad supervisor if I just left him there." David said.

"I'll go too, there's no way I'm letting him die." Ace said.

"I'll go!" Peni volunteered. "Well, technically I'm a two package deal, but… I can definitely help you guys out, me and Sp/dr!" she said as Sp/dr agreed with a nod.

"Then that's four." Mark said. "The rest of us will keep the port clear for you." he added. "Now get going!"

"Alright, let's go, David, Ace!" Peni said as she and Sp/dr got on the speedboat.

"I'll drive." David said as he got on.

"Go for it." Ace said.

David starts up the speedboat as it started running.

"So what's the plan when we get on the ship?" Peni asked.

"We split into two groups. You and Sp/dr take one side, Ace and I will take the other." David said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ace said. "(Hang in there, Atsushi. We're coming.)"

An explosion then went off in the middle of the ship.

"You hear that?" Ace said.

"Without a doubt." David said as they hurried over to the scene to see Akutagawa holding Kyouka by the throat.

"In recognition for your service to us...I will gladly end you." he said.

"Hold it right there!" David said.

The four leaped up on deck as they faced Akutagawa.

"There is no way we're letting you kill Kyouka!" Peni called.

"Let her go." Ace said.

"You all are quick to throw your lives away. Rashoumon!" Akutagawa said as his ability chased them.

"What do we do now?! As far as we know, Akutagawa's Rashoumon ability doesn't have any weaknesses!" Peni reminded the two team leaders.

"Oh yes there is." David said. "Stay on the defensive."

"Let your Light shine, Urias!" Ace called summoning Urias in its whip form which was made of pure light at the end.

Peni got into Sp/dr as they leaped from crate to crate, avoiding the tendrils of black and red. Ace used Urias to drive back Rashoumon as he cracked the whip.

"You're doing quite well. However, did you forget that Rashoumon can do so much more than just be an extension of myself?" Akutagawa asked.

"Ooh… I'm so scared. Not. Even your Rashoumon has limits." David said.

"You can't possibly know my ability from just one battle." Akutagawa said.

"Oh, you'll be surprised just how my brain works." David said.

"Fine. If that is so...Rashoumon!" Akutagawa said lifting them up into the air. "Higanzakura!" he said as a sphere with spikes formed behind them as they fell to the ground. "There."

"Hold...it." Ace said as he and David slowly got up.

"They shouldn't even be standing after that." Akutagawa said.

"It's like I told you. Even the Rashoumon has limits...and you just reached yours." David said as he unleashed his Ice Reaper Claw and grabbed Rashoumon's tendrils.

"You little...you lost to me before...you won't win this time either. Rashoumon! Sawarabi!" Akutagawa said as spikes emerged from the ground, but when they reached David's body, they started to freeze solid. "W-what?! What is happening?!"

"It's pretty simple, my man. My body is freezing your tendrils." David said. "Which allows me to do this." he said as he pulled the tendril he grabbed with his Ice Reaper Claw and prepared a fist with his normal hand. "Haaa!" he said landing a punch against Akutagawa and sending him crashing right into the ocean.

"See you later! Faerie Star!" Ace said shifting Urias into its staff form and raised it into the air as stardust versions of fairies appeared and released a rain of light as it washed over them.

"Oof… Good thing Akutagawa's tendrils didn't hit any vital organs." David said.

"Yeah, that was close." Ace said. "Atsushi, if you're here give us a sign!" he called as he helped Kyouka up.

"I've found him!" Peni called as Sp/dr was carrying him out.

"Th-thanks guys…" Atsushi said.

"Let's get out of here." Ace said as they boarded the Speed Boat and returned to port.

Later…

"Well done, guys. Knew you could do it." Jexi said.

"It wasn't easy. We had to tangle with Akutagawa to get to him." David said.

"On an exploding ship." Peni said.

"Least you got Kyouka and Atsushi home." Hope said.

"By the way...I've been doing some digging while you three were out. I found them...the ones who put the reward on Atsushi." Elena said.

"You did?" David asked.

"The benefactor's name is...Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald." Elena said.

"A-are you serious?" David asked.

"I've heard of that guy. Isn't he some sort of billionaire?" Damien said.

"I've actually heard that he's got so much money he's got an ability out of it himself." Hope said.

"The Great Fitzgerald. Apparently his strength grows the more money he spends. He's the leader of a group known as The Guild." Elena said.

"We will need to be on our guard. We'll never know when this Guild will send lackeys after us." Alphamon said.


	10. Farewell Yokohama, Until we Meet Again

"I still can't believe it's been a few days since what went down on that ship." Natsu said.

"Yeah, we made it back alive but...Kyouka. I can't help but worry about how the Agency will look at her." Atsushi said.

"I hear you. Kyouka may have killed 35 people, but she didn't do that of her own free will. We should stay by her side all the way." Ace said.

"Yeah. Otherwise the Agency and her might antagonize one another." Hope said as they entered the room and saw the employee's gawking over Kyouka who was now wearing a maid outfit.

"Or they might adore her." Tetsu said.

"Well… Seems we didn't have much to worry about, after all." Francisca said.

"Why is she in a maid outfit?" Mark said. "Come to think of it, where'd they even GET a maid outfit?" 

"Kunikida!" Atsushi said.

"Don't you guys look at me. You're the ones who wanted to save her." Kunikida said.

"But… This wasn't our idea." David sweatdropped.

"Why is she even here?" Elena said.

"I called her here." Yukichi said entering the room.

"Mr. President." Ace said.

"So?" Yukichi asked Kunikida.

"The Port Mafia erased all records of her existence but it won't be long before the police name her a wanted fugitive." Kunikida said.

"Well, can't she become a member of the Agency?" Aluche asked.

"Please. I need to prove I am more than just some killing machine." Kyouka said.

Yukichi gave them an intense look as they stood there unnerved for a while before he spoke. "Very well." he said.

"Really?" Papelne asked, wearing a new outfit.

"Huh. Guess there was nothing to worry about." Damien said.

"Yeah. Speaking of...guess who scored us a major lead on our next location." Achilles said.

"You're serious?" Fenric asked.

"Yep. I found it in one of the crates at the pier. Lucky me." Achilles said.

"So...where will we go after this place?" Jexi asked.

"A world in the Shinto Universe." Achilles said.

"Oh boy… Just remembered what Skull said. We might run into Shuten Doji or Fubuki while we're there." David said.

"I think our demonic members should be the most worried." Tetsu said.

"Oh… Right, nobody likes demons there." David said.

"Yes. In fact, there's an entire group built up dedicated to the destruction of the evil demons that live there. They're called...Demon Slayers." Tetsu said.

"Demon Slayers? Really?" Ace sweatdropped.

"Yes. See...the demons there are unique. They can't be killed unless their heads are chopped off, so the slayers use a special sword style that can easily combat them. Breaths." Tetsu said.

"Breaths?" David asked.

"I know one so it's better to just show you." Tetsu said drawing a sword. Everyone stepped back as Tetsu prepared. "Breath of Water! Second Style! Water Wheel!" he said spinning in the air as water-like projections appeared as he slashed through a desk in a circle.

"My Desk!" Kenji said running over.

"Oh my gosh, Kenji we are so sorry!" Starlight apologized.

"Sorry? Why would I be mad, that was amazing!" Kenji said.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"That was pretty amazing. It's like actual water was coming from the sword." Asta said.

"Thank you. And that was just one of many of the Breath Styles." Tetsu said sheathing his blade.

"Well, as long as these Demon Slayers don't try to harm any of our teammates, we're golden." Ace said.

"Right...cause I recommend none of them leave the ship once we go there." Tetsu said.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Arnice said.

"Arnice, stay calm. Tetsu's got a point actually. If any demons are seen in that world, regardless of them being on our side, they'd be slain on the spot." Hope said. "Don't worry, everything will be fine though. It's not the first time we've had to have some of our teammates stay behind on the ship because of technicalities like that."

"I'll have to sit out too. To them, Oni are considered demons so I must stay behind as well." Kabuki said.

"Hmm...considering we're Enhanced and not true demons, I don't think it applies to Mayumi and I." Ming said.

"Neither to the Baneful and Vampiric Sisters, along with Shanoa, Aluche, and Veruschka." Ruenheid said.

"True. But Kagura and Saaya need to be careful about using their Dare Drive forms. Same with Aya and Saki and their Xtatic forms." Weiss said.

"Unfortunately, we can't let everyone go. Issei and the Gremory house need to stay put in the Galaxy King." Hope said. "They are Devils, after all."

"Arnice needs to stay behind as well. She's full demon. If she were still half-demon, it would make more sense for her to go, but…" Sakura said. "I'm sorry, Arnice."

"I understand. It's too risky." Arnice said.

"Another matter...this world has no knowledge of other worlds so...you'll all have to blend." Tetsu said.

"Blend?" Jexi said before Tetsu took him into the back before he came out in robes with a fake samurai sword at his hilt. "Hmm. This is kinda nice."

"Awesome! We get to dress up as Samurai!" Ruby gushed.

"I never actually worn a kimono before. This might be quite interesting." Sectonia said. "Then again, I haven't really worn much of anything until I got this body."

"From what I can tell, the timeline of that world is in the Taisho Period." Mari said.

"So, we're basically going back 100 years into the past." David said.

"Sounds fun." Hope said. "That reminds me. Elena, you want the inheritance too. So...care to join our little band of samurai?"

"I guess I could. But...unfortunately, that means my partner is going to stay behind too." Elena said.

"Well, you'll just have to work twice as hard for the both of you." David said.

"I have a question." Lilianna said shyly.

"What is it, Lilianna?" Gemini asked.

"Will we be allowed to summon our Personas?" Lilianna asked.

"Hmm, that's a good question. Personas aren't really demons, they're more like guardian spirits. And the ones we have so far aren't exactly hellish, so…" Hope said.

"So, yeah, they're allowed." Ramona said.

"Oh, well that's good. At least I'll be able to have Artemisia lend me a hand." Kagura said.

"Just as a precaution, but maybe I should sit this one out too." Simon said.

"W-what? But Simon…" Ace trailed off.

"I know what you're going to say. I maybe an Enhanced, but with so many pacts with demons under my belt, I can't risk it." Simon said. "You and Spade will just have to carry the load for me."

"Very well, just leave it to us." Spade said.

"Seems that settles things." Jexi said.

"And good thing too. Because it looks like things are starting to heat up." Elena said.

"Yeah. Hey, I never got to ask, what exactly is The Guild? You all talked about them when we rescued Atsushi and Kyouka." Peni asked.

"In short, they're a group of ability users." Elena said. "Unlike your organizations, The Guild is stationed in America."

"I figured as much." Noir said. "You can't say you're from America with a name like Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald."

"Still, why they want Atsushi is a mystery." Elena said.

"Well we already know that Francis was the one who put the bounty on Atsushi in the first place." Hope said.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. We barely know anything about the guy." David said.

"Whatever reasons he has, we'll get the answers soon enough." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, and what we can do for right now is keep Atsushi safe. By the way, I made this for you." Ace said handing Atsushi a pendant that depicted a tiger's paw. "It's a sign of our friendship. I made one for you too, Kyouka." he said handing her one depicting a cherry blossom.

"Thanks. I'll treasure it always." Atsushi said. "Kyouka too."

"Yes… its beautiful." Kyouka said.

"Say Ace, I've always wondered… what do you make these pendants out of?" Hope asked.

"Well I guess you could say crystals and the like." Ace said. "Along with putting a bit of my magic into them."

"That's pretty cool." Hope said.

"Yep, it is. He even made one for each of us." David said.

"They're something we'll always treasure." Jexi said.

"Thats right." Hope said.

"Oh, thanks." Ace said blushing a bit.

"In that case...we should prepare to leave soon. And get our samurai on." Jexi said.

"You don't have to worry about me on that front." David said. "I'm basically a modern age samurai already."

"Safe travels, my lord." Kabuki said with a bow.

"You guys don't have to worry, you can stay in the ship. Any problems arise while we're gone, you can take care of them." Hope said.

"Still, being samurai. I wonder if that will change how we fight?" Ruby asked.

"Guess we'll find out soon." Erica said.

"I doubt it requires too much of a change in fighting style." Tetsu said sweatdropping. "They know it's just a costume change, right?" he whispered.

"Just let 'em have their fun." Jexi said.

"It's been nice working with you guys." David said to the Agency members with a bow.

"We look forward to hosting you again." Yukichi said with a bow.

"Now then, shall we be off?" David asked.

"Yeah. We're already halfway there." Damien said. "No way we're stopping now."

"Alrighty then. Time to take a little trip to the past. Well, figuratively, of course." David said.

To be continued...


End file.
